History Rewritten: Dark Future
by Mining300
Summary: A full month has past since the defeat of Ke-Pa and Oogway is driven mad by his vision, the same one every time. Crying and Fire. Now with a location he sends the Young Masters, now a team, to Gongmen city, the City of an upcoming Darkness. Eventually Shifu x Fenghuang. Rated M for Character Death and Mention of Genocide.


Deep in a cave a Rhino holding a war-hammer ran forward and struck towards a female teenage Clouded Leopard. The female Clouded Leopard's name was Meili. She rolled under the strike and jumped upwards and flipped. She landed behind him, spun around, and kicked the Rhino in the back knocking him unconscious. There was a wooden tower with another Rhino holding a horn. He blew into the horn sending a siren through the cave system. Suddenly a male teenage Tiger struck him knocking him unconscious. The Tiger's name was Huo. "Enough of that." He grunted before jumped off the tower and looking towards several entrance ways. "Pantu! North system! Wolves!" A male teenage Snow Leopard ran past Huo. "On it!" The Snow Leopard's name was Pantu. Pantu dashed forward and punched hitting a Wolf. He slid to a stop and side stepped an attack and swept the legs out from under the wolf and stomped down on its chest. He stepped back and ducked under an attack from an axe and jumped kick another wolf. He spun and struck several wolves and took a step back to see all of his enemies taken out. "I'm getting sloppy."

Pantu looked over to see Huo and Meili fight side by side, blocking, dodging, striking, and using each other to attack and defend against their foes. It almost looked like a dance. He felt jealousy run through his vains. A Wolf ran up behind Pantu and threw a punch. Without looking he reached back a grabbed the wolf's fist and snapped it. He kicked the wolf to the ground. He looked above on the tower to see an archer. "Meili, watch out!" The Archer released the arrow and it struck Meili in the chest. She went limp and Huo caught her before she fell and picked her up, bridal style. "Meili! Meili! Meili! Can you hear me?! Meili!" Pantu landed in front of Huo and blocked an arrow. "Get her to the village. I'll finish up here. Go. Now!" Pantu yelled. Huo nodded. "Yes. Right. He turned and nearly sprinted towards the cave entrance.

Pantu waited till Huo and Meili were gone and he couldn't hear Huo's steps anymore. He looked back towards the center of the room to see a dozen or more wolves and Rhinos. "You are outnumbered." Pantu reached into his belt. "Yes, but you are out classed." He pulled out two knives and roared.

**(Outside The Cave)**

Huo, holding a limp Meili, ran outside the cave system and squinted as the sunlight reached his eyes. For a second he lost his sense of direction. He quickly shook his head and sprinted to the left. Up ahead there was small village. He ran towards the village, it was a small Panda village on the outskirts of Gongmen City. He ran past a sign that read 'Welcome to Pandora'. He had been here before, multiple occasions actually. For the past few years he went every Winter Festival. They had it a few days after the one in Gongmen City. He was friends with the chief of the Village, Mr. Cheng and his wife, Mrs. Cheng. He specifically remembered Mrs. Ling tending to his wounds after an attack on the village by a small group of wolves an year prior.

He ran into the Village and the immediate Panda's in vicinity turned to look. "Mrs. Ling! Mrs. Ling!" A older male Panda that Huo recalled his name to be Xian. Ran up. "Calm down, son. Mrs. Ling is over there." Even though Xian told Huo to calm down, his eyes showed a great amount of worry as he noticed that Huo was carrying an injured Meili. "Hurry now, boy." Huo did not respond but ran in the direction that Xian had pointed. "Mrs. Ling!" Mrs. Ling looked up to Huo holding Meili. "Quickly! Over here. She went inside her medical tent. Huo ran in there. Inside there was a table with medical tools and herbs on it. There was also another table with several blankets on it for a patient. He placed Meili on the table. Mrs. Ling took out a rope with red marks on it. She held the rope from the arrow out in several directions, and measure several distances. "Your lady friend will be alright. Nothing got punctured." Huo Nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Ling but -" He was cut short by the sound of explosives. He walked outside the tent and looked towards the mountain, with the cave system, he just came from. "Pantu is still up there . . . Mrs. Ling I have to go." Without a response he sprinted towards the mountain.

Huo, Meili, and pantu have trained together for years, and now Huo felt like he was losing them. His grip was slipping and he let them get hurt. First, by not watching Meili's back and second, by allowing Pantu to stay and fight by himself. He scolded himself, this was his fault. He reached the entrance to the cave system to find a large boulder to be blocking the way and smaller shards of rock everywhere else. "Pantu! Pantu! Are you there?!" There was some silence. "Yes. What about Meili?" Huo sighed in relief. "She's being treated by Mrs. Ling." More silence. "There is a boulder blocking my way out." Huo looked at the large boulder and assessed it's weight. "I know, think we can move it?" " Let's try." Pantu, on the inside started pushing against the boulder. Huo grabbed onto the boulder and started pulling. The boulder started to inch forward. Huo grunted as the boulder started to move faster. The boulder slid forward creating a hole. Huo let go and ran around the boulder. Pantu ran of the hole as the cave collapsed. Both slid to a stop and covered their faces and dust shot up from the ground. The dust cleared. Huo sighed in relief. "Close one."

**(Pandora - A few Minutes Later)**

Huo and Pantu walked into Mrs. Ling's tent. On the table was the arrow, some of it had blood on it. On the patient table lay Meili. Her chest was covered in bandages as well as some of her legs and arms. You could tell where the bandages where under her cloths because the bandages were thick. She was awake. "Hey, guys. An arrow to the chest, eh, not too bad." Mrs. Ling stood on the other side of the Table. "She just needs some rest, I suggest that you take her back to your temple to have your Master look after her." Huo nodded. Meili sat up and took deep breath. "Huo, do you mind?" He shook his head. He walked over and she put an arm around his shoulder and stood up off the table and leaned against him. They slowly walked past Pantu and out the tent. Pantu turned to Mrs. Ling. "Thank you." He then walked out as well.

**(Inferno Palace - Twenty-Five Minutes Later) **

Master Kekeo watched as his students walked towards him. He noticed that Meili was leaning against Huo. He sighed. He tightened his grip on the scroll he was holding, it had a jade colored trim. His students stopped in front of him. Pantu was the only student that made eye contact with him. "We ran into some trouble." Kekeo nodded. Pantu looked towards the scroll. "Who sent it." "An old friend of mine. Oogway."


End file.
